Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-25611149-20141112172412
I think these mini games might be the animtronic's memories. And i do have a small hunch based on which jump scare you get, it belongs to that animtronic. This is what I figure out so far and these aren't in any partular order, i'm just ordering them in a way that would make abit of sense. Take Cake to the Children. The play as freddy giving cake to children while a 7th child is crying outside longing to be allowed in. But as the game progresses a car drives up and a purple man comes out and kills the kid before taking off followed by a the Puppet's jump scare. This one I stongly believe is puppet's memory and I also believe Puppet might have been the first child to die. Also the kid outside was crying and Puppet is the only animtronic that has streaks down it's face like it had been crying. Also Scott did say he removed one the animtronics from the frist game and added him to the second. Also being the first one to die would also allow him witness the events as they unfolded. Foxy's Mini Game This one obiously fox's. But I think this does have something to do with other the bite of 1987 or what happened to the bodies the 5 missing children. You got a crazy phycopath working at the resturant and would have full acess to the animtronics. He could have easily trampered with Foxy and caused the Bite of 87. Seeing how powerful foxy's bite can be, the killer could have used Foxy to detroy "evendance". Who the staff going to believe killed the kids, the secity guard or the crazy animtronic who bitten and nearly killed someone before. It also would explain why in Giving gifts and gifts of life why the children have no heads. Giving Gifts and Gifts of Life . The player leaving presents for 4 kids who are clearly dead and missing their heads followed by giving them life by placing animatronic heads ontop. Followed by a golden freddy jump scared. Anybody who is familar with the lore of the first game would know that who ever killed those children wore a golden freddy suit. But in this case I don't think though this is Golden's memory but another one of Puppet's memory. If was the first one to die and had to witness his killer first hand murdering these children. Despite the killer being caught they where unable to find where the children's bodies where located. I have strong reason to believe the company might have had some hand in the reason why they never found the bodies. They seem pretty dam good at hiding bodies now aren't they? But withnessing the injustist done to the children Puppet came back as a spirit of vengence / guardian angel and correct the wronging of the adults. He brought back the decease children and bound their souls with the animtronics and help him haunt the resturant and make the adults suffer as much as they have. As for the other two games, I'm working on it but I have drawn simularity to the mini game's map and the current layout the new in game map with the much large rooms being broken up into smaller secton in the mini game.